Boda Desesperada
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Al fin, Red y Yellow se iban a casar... Pero su boda no es de lo más normal, por decirlo así. /—¡Sapphire, te dije que no comas el chocolate! /—¡MORIRÉ SOLA Y SIN HIJOS GREEN! ¡SOLA Y SIN HIJOS! /—¡Yo me opongo! Bueno, va, no me opongo, sólo quería saber que se siente decir eso en una boda. /—Queríamos que Slash toque November rain, pero no funcionó. —Muchos shippings, One-shot.


**OMG QUE CARAJO ME HE FUMADO XDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**LEL X'D Bueno, lo que sí, estaba al pedo... Viendo Friends... Y ... ._. MIERDA DEJARÉ LAS DROGAS XDD El punto es que no sé como nació esto, pero aquí esta.**

**Advertencia: Contiene MUCHO Specialshipping, también Oldrivalshipping (obvio, si no tiene oldrivalshipping no sería un fic mío), Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Franticshipping y creo que eso es todo xD**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Al fin, el día que tanto soñó se estaba volviendo realidad. ¡Se iba casar con la persona que tanto amaba! Y ya se estaba arreglando para la gran noche, estaba arreglándose su rubio cabello que por alguna razón, ese día estaba más revoltoso de lo normal. Ya entendía porqué Blue la obligaba a cuidarse el cabello, pero a veces se le "olvidaba" (cof cof, no quería) y lo dejaba así como estaba. Maldecía el que no podía casarse con su vestimenta de pescador. Muchos preguntaban... ¿Qué no está muy joven para casarse? Pues Red le llevaba 2 años. ¡Para el amor no hay edad! (Típica excusa de pedofilos) pero siempre ignoraba las preguntas, siendo feliz porque se casaría. Pero si quería casarse, primero debía arreglar ese jodido cabello. Agarró una toalla y entró al baño, abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que Red le había comprado. Muy, muy pero MUY en el fondo se hallaba un envase, lleno de polvo y suciedad. Yellow limpió para ver el nombre del producto y su eslogan. "Pantene. Porque vos lo vales" ... Si ella lo valía, su cabello también debía valerlo. Y con toda paz y tranquilidad comenzó a bañarse.

...

Y en toda la paz de la rubia, fuera de su casa había un mandamiento total por parte de una castaña, que tenía a casi todos los DexHolders en su poder, menos a Gold y Red, porque Gold había ido con su sempai a comprarle ropa. Así que ahí estaban los DexHolders restantes de Johto, Kanto y Hoenn, bajo el mandato de la castaña, que tenía un auricular con un micrófono, una campera (estaba nevando) y una planilla con quién sabe qué anotado.

Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, mientras gritaba algunas palabras a Arceus sabrá quién. Se notaba a larga vista que estaba muy nerviosa. Luego de unas que otras palabrerías, terminó gritando:

—¡Por lo menos pónganme la estatua de hielo! —la voz de la chica estaba totalmente enfurecida. Se despidió bruscamente y tachó algo en su planillas, mientras tenía una mueca de enojo.

—¿Quién era el afortunado? —Preguntó Green, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Le importaba que Red y Yellow se iban a casar, pero él creía que iba a estar acostado en su casa tomando café y luego a las 20:30 se iría a la boda, pero como siempre Blue les cambió los planes de todos.

—Pues los malditos organizadores que no pueden con una decoración. Me parece que tendremos que hacer todo nosotros.

Inmediatamente, todas las miradas se posaron en la DexHolder de ojos azules, mirándola con incredulidad. Debía estar bromeando... ¡Claro, sólo bromeaba! De seguro ahora se echaría a reír. Para la mala suerte de todos, la risa nunca llegó.

—Nee-san, no hablarás en serio... —Dijo Silver mirando aún incrédulo a su hermana. Lo que ella planeaba para la boda era simplemente inmenso para tan pocas personas.

—Oh, Silver, tú tienes tu Weavile, de seguro él nos ayuda con la escultura de hielo.

Ahí todos se dieron cuenta que la chica no bromeaba para nada e iba total y plenamente en serio. Todos empezaron a tragar saliva, cuando Blue organiza algo, ya sea cumpleaños o algo grande, siempre, ¡SIEMPRE TODOS TERMINABAN COMO SOLDADITOS!

La voz firme de Blue se hizo oír.

—¡Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald! —Los tres se pararon en un segundo frente a su sempai, completamente firmes y un poco asustados.

—¡Sí señora!

—Quiero que vayan al norte, exactamente a las 3 y 15, entren y vean las provisiones. —Dijo la castaña, anotando otra cosa en su planilla. El trío de Hoenn se quedó confuso.

—... ¿Eh? —Preguntó el coordinador.

—Agh. —Blue se masajeó la sien—. Me refiero a que entren al salón, vayan a la cocina y vean si hay comida y si no pues la hacen.

—¿Tanto te costó decir eso? —Preguntó Green, harto de las coordenadas ridículas que Blue decía, al mismo tiempo que veía a los de Hoenn subirse en el Tropius de Sapphire.

Blue lo ignoró, era más importante planear la boda de sus amigos que aguantar el malhumor de Green. Se dirigió a los dos restantes de Johto.

—Silver y Crystal, ustedes dos quedan a cargo de la banda sonora. Si no hay, pongan canciones buenas, ahí está el PC. Y Silver, mientras ayudas a Crys quiero que Weavile haga la estatua, tú ya sabes como es. —Volvió a tachar algo en su lista, mientras Silver y Crystal se miraban entre sí.

—¿Un ejemplo de canciones? —Preguntó Crystal decidida. Ella cumpliría con su trabajo, y si se propone algo, no parará hasta cumplirlo.

—No lo sé, ¿_Here, there and everywhere?_—Dijo adoptando una pose pensativa, como si analizara que canciones usar. —See, ¡ese estilo de canciones por favor!

—¡Sí! —Dijeron ambos al unísono, mientras Crystal y Silver sacaban a sus respectivos Pokémon voladores.

Cuando los dos alzaron vuelo, quedaron solamente Green y Blue en medio de la nieve. Green instantáneamente reaccionó.

—¡Ni loco seré parte de tu plan!

—Es sólo ver los anillos que Red pidió y retirarlos, ¡nada malo! —Blue le guiñó el ojo a Green, mientras el sólo suspiró molesto.

—Vale. Sólo eso y me dejas libre.

—¡Lo prometo!

Y así Green sacó a Charizard y subió a Blue, mientras ambos alzaban vuelo a Celadon City, dónde Red reservó los anillos.

...

Y mientras todos cumplían las órdenes, en un lugar de Goldenrod City estaban dos chicos en el vestuario, uno estaba afuera y el ptro se estaba cambiando.

El chico que se estaba cambiando salió, con un traje azul.

—¿Y éste que tal? —Preguntó mirándose al espejo.

—No Red-sempai, le he dicho que el traje es negro... ¡Y tampoco se usa gorras mientras tienes trajes! —Volvió a regañar a su sempai, pues llevaba ya 13 trajes del color equivocado y de que Red siempre saliera con esa gorra.

—¿Qué gorra? —Preguntó Red con inocencia. Gold señaló a su cabeza y el chico se tocó dicha área y descubrió que la traía la gorra. Rió con nerviosismo —. Vaya, juraría por Arceus que eso no estaba allí...

—Sólo ponte este traje —dijo extendiéndole un traje negro con corbata roja —. ¡Y no te pongas la gorra Red-sempai!

—¡No prometo nada! —Respondió entrando al vestuario.

Gold sonrió y sacó su Pokéagear, marcando un número. Una vez que atendió, sonrió.

—¿Hola? Sí, estoy en la tienda de ropa de Goldenrod City... Traigáme el traje... ¿Es bonito? Oh, perfecto. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y colgó, con una sonrisa ensanchada en su rostro, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

...

Un trío estaba en una cocina bastante amplia, mientras se veía a un chico batir una preparación, otro estaba sacando harina de alguno de los muebles y la única chica presente estaba allí sacando huevos y comiendo chocolate.

—Sapphire, dos huevos. —Pidió el chico de ojos rubíes.

—¡Dos huevos a la orden! —Dijo ella rompiendo los huevos en el bol. El chico batió un poco más y pidió leche, mientras que Sapphire obedecía y ponía una taza de leche. Finalmente, le pidió a Rald dos tazas de harina y el coordinador sacó una cuchara de madera, mientras empezaba a revolver.

—Sapphire, el chocolate. —Volvió a pedir mientras se centraba solamente en su mezcla, al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para recibir el chocolate, que nunca llegó —. ¿Sapphire? ¿Y el chocolate?

—Pues ya creo que se está mezclando con mis jugos grásticos de mi estómago, ja,ja... —Sonrió con nerviosismo mientras a Ruby se le resbalaba una gota en su cabeza.

—¡Sapphire! —Regañó—. ¡Te dije que no te comieras todo el chocolate!

—¡No es mi culpa que sea delicioso!

—¿Que no podías buscar algo más para comer? Nooo, ¡justamente el chocolate tenía que ser!

—¡Ustedes dos! ¿Por qué se comportan como una pareja de casados? ¿Podrían callarse y trabajar? —Pidió ya un enojado Emerald mientras a Ruby y Sapphire se le teñían sus mejillas, pero al mismo tiempo asintiendo.

—Bueno... C-creo que aún hay chocolate en aquella puerta de ese mueble...

—Yo prometo no comerme más chocolate Ruby... ¿qué seguía en la lista? ¿enmantecar la base, no?

Emerald sonrió sastifacción al ver cómo al poner "pareja de casados" en cualquiera de sus frases hacían que ambos se tomaran en serio su trabajo y dejaran de discutir, al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a prender el horno para que se calentara mientras Ruby terminaba todo.

...

Aparte del desastre de cocina ya resuelto de Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald, Crystal y Silver estaban en el salón de audición, seleccionando las canciones que creían ser adecuadas. Crystal se dirigió a Silver.

—A Yellow-sempai le gusta Pink Floyd, ¿no?

—Sí, sí le gusta —Respondió Silver tomando asiento al lado de Crystal mientras veía la computadora.

—También Beatles.

—Y Led Zeppelin. A Red-sempai le gusta Aerosmith, Guns 'N' Roses y Oasis. —Afirmó Silver viendo como su compañera hacía unos clicks en todos lados y de repente ya estaba listo. —. Eso fue rápido...

—Es la costumbre de trabajar todo el día con computadoras del laboratorio —Rió con orgullo ella, mientras Silver se levantaba de su lugar y sacaba a Weavile.

—Crystal, ¿podrías sacar a Hitmonchan y que nos ayude a darle forma a la escultura? —Preguntó Silver. Ella asintió y sacó a su Pokémon.

—Creo que sé lo que quieres hacer.

Silver sonrió al ver que su compañera ya había captado la idea, de seguro si era Gold tardaría años explicando.

—¡Weavile, Viento helado! —ordenó. Weavile ejecutó el ataque hasta que el viento se convirtió en una forma. Crystal ordenó a Hitmonchan que de golpes suaves para darle la forma que querían. Ambos sonrieron al ver que funcionaba.

...

Y en Celadon City, se supone que sólo "verían los anillos" Jajaja claro, también digamos que Charizard es tipo dragón. Blue estaba comprando millones de cosas que según ella harían conjunto con su traje de dama de honor, y también zapatos para Green, que era pareja de Blue pero sólo para eso. Y obviamente, Green debía pagar todo, mientras por último iban a ver los dichosos anillos. Una vez llegaron, pidieron los anillos a nombre de Red, y Blue insistía en probarse los anillos para ver si a Yellow le quedaría grande o chico. Finalmente Green cedió y agarró la muñeca de Blue, la alzó y con su otra mano introdujo el anillo en uno de sus dedos. Él soltó su mano y ella se sonrojó al pensar que en realidad Green le estaba poniendo un anillo de casados.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —Respondió ella.

—¿No se supone que debías ver si a Yellow le quedaría grande o chico?

—A-am... Eh... Le quedará perfecto, porque nuestras manos tienen el mismo tamaño y a mí me queda bien! —_«Qué excelente excusa Blue, qué excelente.» _Se dijo mentalmente esperando que Green le crea. Él sólo levantó una ceja y suspiró.

—Chica ruidosa.

_«¡Gracias Arceus! ¡Se la creyó!» _Festejó. Se dirigió hacia el castaño, diciendo que debía ir a prepararse pues ya eran las 7:30 y agregando que debía verse hermosa para esa noche, sacó a su Wigglytuff y voló, dejando a Green allí, mientras sacaba él a Charizard para volver a su casa y cambiarse igualmente.

...

Se miró nuevamente al espejo. ¡Qué miércoles tenía ese shampoo que hizo que su cabello quedara liso! ¡Qué pedo! ¡Arceus le hizo brujería! Peinó su pelo nuevamente, estaba totalmente suelto y bien peinado, agregando su vestido de bodas, su blanca piel que en sus mejillas estaban teñidas finamente de rojo y el velo en su cabeza. Realmente estaba pasando. Realmente iba a pasar. Era tan hermoso que iba a llorar de emoción. Una bocina sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era la limusina que su tío envió para ella y que la llevaría a su boda. Se paró, agarró una parte de su vestido para no pisarlo y salió a subirse en su limusina. Se iba a casar con Red, y era totalmente real. Sonrió y la limusina arrancó.

...

—¡Señorita! ¡Estamos llegando!

—Señorita, ¿cómo se llamaba el chico?

—Se llamaba Gold, Pearl. —Respondió una chica de cabellos oscuros a su amigo.

Las tres personas avanzaron hacia la tienda de Goldenrod City donde estaría el chico al cual debían dar el traje que había pedido especialmente de Sinnoh y que sea de los mejores.

Los tres ingresaron al lugar buscando con la mirada a aquel chico, hasta que lo encontraron sentado y aplaudiendo.

—¡Al fin es el traje correcto y sin gorra! —Festejó el criador de New Bark Town al ver que en efecto su sempai había utilizado el traje correcto y ¡sin gorra! Era para llorar.

—Jajaja... No era para tanto...

—¡Señor Gold! —Exclamó la señorita, llamando la atención del mencionado. Se saludaron y ella entregó el traje.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! Están invitados a la boda de Red-sempai si es que quieren.

—Pero si yo no los invité...

—No gracias —Rechazó con amabilidad ella —. Tenemos que volver a Sinnoh por una investigación encargada por mi padre. ¿No chicos?

—¡Sí! —Respondieron al unísono Diamond y Pearl.

Una vez los chicos de Sinnoh se retiraron, Gold se cambió las ropas y la misma limusina bocinó a Red y Gold. Red estaba feliz. En serio que se iba casar con Yellow y nadie ni nada lo impediría. Ambos subieron a la limusina y se fueron al salón.

...

Green terminó de dar unos últimos arreglos a su traje y se miró al espejo, dispuesto a irse ya al salón, llegaría muy temprano, pero mejor que llevar tarde. Unos golpes se oyeron en su puerta. Fue a abrir y se encontró con Blue, quien estaba totalmente diferente a cómo se despidieron. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, mientras dejaba caer algunos mechones a los lados de su rostro, también traía su vestido blanco de dama de honor. El Líder de Viridian no pudo resistir sonrojarse y la hizo pasar. Ambos subieron a la habitación del chico, mientras Blue empezaba a quejarse de algo que Green nunca en su vida esperó oír.

—Yellow ya se va casar… Y yo aquí… ¡SOLA! —Chilló ella, Green levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—¡MORIRÉ SOLA Y SIN HIJOS GREEN! ¡TENGO LA MISMA EDAD QUE RED Y TÚ Y EL MALDITO YA SE ESTÁ CASANDO! ¿ME ENTIENDES? ¡SOLA Y SIN HIJOS!

Green rodó los ojos. Esa chica sí que podía ser MUY ruidosa si se lo proponía. Suspiró levemente y acarició el cabello de Blue. Ella quedó mirándolo, ¿qué se supone que hacía?

—Pues… No sé tú, pero yo quiero tener un hijo tuyo. Y tal vez lo podemos hacer ahora.

Blue se sonrojó violentamente, pero al final sonrió y asintió. No tendría nada malo hacerlo… ¿no?

…

…

20:30 pm.

Boda de Red y Yellow:

—Yellow, usted acepta a este hombre para amarlo y protegerlo, estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad, jurarle lealtad eterna y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto. —Dijo Yellow, emocionada, tanto que casi lloraría.

—Y usted Red, acepta a esta mujer…

—¡SI ACEPTO! —Se apresuró a decir Red, interrumpiendo al cura.

La decoración del lugar estaba espectacular, tal y cómo Blue lo había planeado. La estatua de hielo que eran Pika y Chuchu, hecha por Crystal y Silver, el buffet hecho por el trío de Hoenn, la música, también cortesía de los dos de Johto, en ése momento sonaba Here, There and Everywhere.

Al lado de Red, estaba Gold, y al otro lado de Yellow se hallaba Crystal, eran los que escoltaron a ambos hasta el altar.

—Y ahora, los anillos…

No hubo respuesta alguna para el cura. Green y Blue traían los anillos, y maravillosamente, ellos no estaban. Red y Yellow empezaron a sudar frío. ¿Dónde demonios se hallaban los dos?

Y como si fuera obra de arte, el techo se rompió, dejando entrar a Green y Blue sobre Charizard. Oh, maravillosa forma de entrar, pareciera cómo si entrar por la puerta fuera too mainstream.

El cabello arreglado de Blue estaba totalmente despeinado, una parte de su vestido estaba caído en una parte de su hombro y Green tenía su traje mal puesto, su cabello igualmente despeinado. Pero, al menos tenían los anillos.

Red y Yellow les miraron extrañados.

—¿Qué les pasó? —Preguntaron los novios al mismo tiempo.

—Eh… Bueno… —Blue empezó a buscar una excusa, para no decir que llegó tarde por estar en la habitación de Green…

—… Estábamos buscando a Slash para que toque el solo de November Rain para su boda, pero como rompimos el techo Slash se jode. —Sí, Green estaba igual de desesperado por buscar su excusa y dijo algo aleatorio, no le afectó el que no pareciera una frase normal pues estaba muy feliz como para que le importara.

Gold empezó a reír maliciosamente.

—¡Claro! Y están todos despeinados y con esas sonrisas… Y vinieron juntitos… ¡Estuvieron hac…! —Gold fue callado al sentir las dos miradas fulminantes por parte de Green y Blue. Gold abrió los ojos en par en par cuando se dio cuenta que en serio había acertado con lo que decía, dio una sonrisa pícara y simplemente se calló para impedir problemas a sus sempais.

Yellow y Red suspiraron felices por saber que sus amigos estaban buscando a Slash.

—Ay, pues qué pena… No estaría mal que Slash tocara, ¿no Yellow? —Preguntó Red desilusionado. Gold se preguntaba cómo su sempai podía ser TAN inocente.

—Sí, pero no es culpa de Green y Blue, no era su intención que Charizard destruyera el techo… En fin, ¿los anillos?

—Ah sí, tengan —Blue extendió un cojín rojo con los anillos de oro allí. Red agarró uno y Yellow el otro.

Ambos intercambiaron anillos, poniéndose uno en cada lado. Blue estaba lagrimeando de felicidad, mientras Green le daba una pequeña palmada en su espalda, dejando su mano por un largo tiempo en la espalda de la castaña.

—El que se oponga a esta boda, hable ahora o calle para siempre.

—¡YO ME OPONGO! —Gritó una chica del público, era una castaña con ojos del mismo color. Todos coincidían en que nunca la conocieron en toda su vida, y era la primera vez que la veían. Todos los presentes la miraron mal. —. Va, no me opongo, sólo quería saber que se siente decir eso.

Volvió a su asiento mientras todos la miraban con una gota en su cabeza.

—Cómo decía… El que se oponga, hable ahora o calle para siempre. —Esta vez, nadie habló—. Puede besar a la novia.

Red asintió, tomando el rostro de Yellow y posando sus labios ahora en su dulce esposa, sellando así su matrimonio eterno con ella.

Y ahí si que Blue estalló en llanto aferrándose a Green, todos empezaron a aplaudir, Gold festejó, Silver se sumó a todo el mundo que aplaudía y entonces comenzó la verdadera fiesta.

Gente comiendo de aquí por allá, bailes, bailes… ¡BAILES!

Silver, Gold y Crystal estaban en la pista de baile. En un descuido de la chica, Gold agarró su mano y con la otra sobrante rodeó su cintura, mientras Crystal se sonrojaba al extremo.

—¡Silver, amigo mío! —Comenzó Gold—. ¡Ya que tú eres el forever alone, tócanos una canción a mí y a Crystal con el violín más pequeño del mundo!

—¿ESTÁS DE JODA? —Reaccionó instantáneamente el pelirrojo, separándose de sus amigos —. Consíguete otro violinista.

Gold refunfuñó un rato, mientras no se separaba de Crystal.

—Wow Gold, no sabía que bailabas tan bien... bonito traje, por cierto.

**Logros de Gold desbloqueados: Hacer que Crystal baile contigo y que se fije en tu costoso traje traído de Sinnoh.**

Gold podía dar por hecho que su plan por bailar toda la noche con Crystal ya estaba efectuado y salió perfecto.

Al mismo tiempo que Silver se retiraba de la pista, una mano le detuvo. Él la miró, era la misma chica que había gritado que se oponía a la boda de Red y Yellow.

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué tal si bailamos?

—No gr…—Cuando iba a negarse, la chica instántaneamente lo mandó a la pista con ella, mientras bailaban.

—¿Me quieres decir tu nombre, pelirrojín?

—Silver.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Kotone.

—Kotone, huh…

Mientras Silver conocía a una nueva chica, Gold bailaba con Crystal, Green estaba siendo obligado a bailar con Blue, no muy lejos de ellos se hallaban cierta parejita de Hoenn bailando.

—¡Sapphire, me estás pisando!

—¡Deja de quejarte que pareces una jodida mujer! —Regañó ella, intentando bailar con Ruby.

—¡Si tan sólo me dejaras llevar el ritmo yo bailaríamos mejor!

—¡Si dejaras de quejarte como una anciana bailaríamos mejor!

—¡Y sí le hiciéramos caso a Rald con eso de casarnos estaríamos mejor!

—¡Pues por mí bien!

—¡Lo mismo digo!

Y esta vez, ambos chicos bailaban normalmente, pero con el rostro más rojo de lo normal, mientras Emerald estaba por vomitar de tanta cursilería entre esos dos.

Red y Yellow estaban en el centro de la pista, bailando igualmente un vals.

—Bueno, tal vez esta es la boda más rara que jamás creí tener… —Comentó Red a su pareja.

—Lo sé, lo malo es que no estuvo Slash… Pero bueno…

—Yellow…

—¿Sí?

—Ni la muerte nos va separar. —Red abrazó a su nueva esposa, quién correspondió el abrazo y todo el ambiente se llenó en aplausos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ya en serio, que mierda me fumé ._.!**

**En fin c: Espero que les haya gustado este crazy crazy and not normal one-shot.**

**Smell ya later!**


End file.
